militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Antonov An-28
The Antonov An-28 (NATO reporting name Cash) is a twin-engined light turboprop transport aircraft, developed from the Antonov An-14M. It was the winner of a competition against the Beriev Be-30, for use by Aeroflot as a short-range airliner. It first flew in 1969. A total of 191 were built and 16 remain in airline service as at August 2015.Morrison, Murdo; Fafard, Antoine (31 July 2015). "World Airliner Census 2015". Flightglobal Insight. Flight International (Flightglobal, published 11 August 2015) After a short pre-production series built by Antonov, it was licence-built in Poland by PZL-Mielec. In 1993, PZL-Mielec developed its own improved variant, the PZL M28 Skytruck. Development The An-28 is similar to the An-14 in many aspects, including its wing structure and twin rudders, but features an expanded fuselage and turboprop engines, in place of the An-14's piston engines. The An-28 first flew as a modified An-14 in 1969. The next preproduction model did not fly until 1975. In passenger carrying configuration, accommodation was provided for up to 15 people, in addition to the two-man crew.Green, W. 1976. The Observer's Book of Aircraft. (25th ed.) Frederick Warne & Co. pp. 254. Production was transferred to PZL-Mielec in 1978. The first Polish-built aircraft did not fly until 1984. The An-28 finally received its Soviet type certificate in 1986. Variants ;An-14A :The original Antonov designation for an enlarged, twin-turboprop version of the An-14. ;An-14M :Prototype. ;An-28 :Twin-engined short-range utility transport aircraft, three built. ;An-28RM Bryza 1RM :Search and rescue, air ambulance aircraft. ;An-28TD Bryza 1TD :Transport version. ;An-28PT :Variant with Pratt & Whitney engines first flown 22 July 1993. Operators Civil operators PZL-built An-28]] Major operators of the 16 Antonov An-28 aircraft remaining in airline service include: ; * Skiva Air (2) ; * Vostok Airlines (3) ; * Tajik Air (2) Former operators ; * Avluga-Trans (11) ; * Kyrgyzstan Airlines (5) ; * Tepavia Trans (4) ; * Blue Wing Airlines (formerly operated five with three lost in crashes on 3 April 2008, 15 October 2009, and 15 May 2010) Military operators ; * Angolan Air Force two An-28 aircraft ; * Djibouti Air Force one retired. ; * Georgian Air Force – two as of December 2016.Hoyle 2016, p. 35. ; * Nepalese Army Air Service two PZL M28 variant ; * Peruvian Army two ; * Polish Air Force 24 PZL M28 variant * Polish Navy 13 in PZL M28 variant ; * Tanzania Air Force Command – one as of December 2016.Hoyle 2016, p. 48. ; * Venezuelan Army Aviation PZL M28 variant ; * Vietnamese People's Air Force PZL M28 variant Former operators ; * Air Livonia ; * Aeroflot * Soviet Air Force Notable accidents and incidents *25 May 2005: A chartered Maniema Union Antonov An-28 aircraft, owned by Victoria Air, crashed into a mountain near Walungu in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, about 30 minutes after takeoff. All of the 22 passengers and five crew members were killed. *3 April 2008: An Antonov An-28 operated by Blue Wing Airlines crashed upon landing near Benzdorp in Suriname. All 19 on board were killed. *On 15 October 2009, an Antonov An-28 of Blue Wing Airlines departed the runway on landing at Kwamelasemoetoe Airstrip, Suriname and hit an obstacle. The aircraft was substantially damaged and four people were injured, one seriously. *15 May 2010: An Antonov An-28 operated by Blue Wing Airlines crashed over the upper-marowijne district approximately three miles north-east of Poketi, Suriname. The two pilots and six passengers died. *On 30 January 2012, A TRACEP-Congo Aviation An-28 crashed while on a domestic cargo flight from Bukavu-Kamenbe Airport to Namoya Airstrip, Democratic Republic of the Congo, killing three of the five crew. *On 12 September 2012, an An-28 operated by Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky Air Enterprise as Flight 251 crashed while on a domestic flight from Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky to Palana Airport, killing ten of 14 people. Specifications (An-28) See also * Antonov An-14 * Antonov An-38 * PZL M-28 Skytruck * CASA C-212 Aviocar * De Havilland Canada DHC-6 Twin Otter * Dornier 228 * GAF Nomad * Harbin Y-12 * IAI Arava * LET L-410 Turbolet * Shorts SC.7 Skyvan References * External links * List of all PZL M28 aircraft used by Polish Air Force * An-28/M28/M28B production list An-028 Antonov An-028 Category:Twin-engined tractor aircraft Category:Turboprop aircraft Category:High-wing aircraft Category:Aircraft first flown in 1969